His Eyes
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: Namine loves roxas' eyes she's always said that.


This is really good and I actually will continue it maybe.  
>With just one shots. :P<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled at the girl. We stood in the park with our mothers nearby we looked at each other with large gleaming eyes.<p>

"Hi I'm Roxas!" I put my hand out infront of her.

"Wow you have really nice eyes Roxas, I'm Namine!" She took my hand and shook it with a cute little grin on her face I smiled more when I saw her grin and I just smiled more.

We were both 5 we were kids we didn't know that would be our fate intertwining into one.

"Thanks! You look pretty." A blush went across my face I could tell my face was warm even in this cold weather.

"Wanna play ball?"

"Yeah!" We played ball for hours on end when it started to become dark we went home with our mothers telling them about each other.

"Mum! I met a pretty girl today! We played in the park!"

"That's very nice dear I saw her do you like her?"

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure mom But he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen he's cute to and he has nice blonde hair to!"<p>

My mother walked me home laughing at the words I used to describe the boy.

"Hey Nami! C'mon were going to be late for geo!" Roxas yelled to me from the other side of the hallways gesturing for me to come over even with the hoards of students walking past.

"Yeah Roxas I'm coming!" I replied trying to manoeuvre through the students without being knocked around un-necessarily

* * *

><p>She stared at my face as we walked down the halls, it was like she was studying it intently with her emerald green eyes..<p>

"What's up Nami?"

"I always loved your eyes. They entrance me so much."

* * *

><p>He stopped dead in the hallway at the remark covering his face with his slender arms. There were no longer any students in the hallway they had all rushed to class and we were left in the empty hallways.<p>

I looked at him confused for a bit, I was about to speak when

"Namine w-will you go out with me?"

"Huh wha? . . . . Yes I'd love to."

* * *

><p>She said yes? Wait no. SHE SAID YES! YES!<p>

"You're not going to think about it Nami?"

"Ever since we first met I've liked you, your eyes caught me then I fell in love with you, Roxas you are perfect for me there's no other word to describe you."

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure I was blushing by this, what a corny confession I had just given to the guy I've liked since the first day I met him.<p>

He scratched his head cutely for a minute then leant in next to my ear and whispered "I've loved you since then too, I love you Namine." He then moved to the side and kissed me lightly smiling the greatest smile I've seen on him yet

* * *

><p>Nami and I had been going out for 2 years now one day I asked her to come over to play some basket ball with me at my house, I had a hoop just above the garage door so we could play there.<p>

"Where is she? I called her over 3 hours ago she should be here?" I was a bit worried maybe panicking?

'Beep' 'Beep' I grabbed my phone out of my pocket

"Ro-kus-s Nami. . .Accident. . . blood! Quick! Station!"

My heart stopped. . . I dropped the ball in my hands and bolted to the station. It took me what felt like forever to arrive at the station I saw a glimpse of red.

I found Namine on the ground blood surrounding her. She was cold but still beautiful she was my perfect being nothing was better than her she made my life complete.

"NAMINE! NAMI! ARE YOU OKAY! SPEAK TO ME!"

The paramedics came and took her away. I refused to leave her side I would never leave her side now I rode in the Ambulance I held her hand telling her to hang on and to stay with us. Few murmurs came from her, I felt her body temperature drop and begin to vanish the paramedics told me to move so I did.

Months after the incident Nami was in a coma still. . . she'd awoken a few times but problems forced her back into it. One day she opened her eyes and I was removed from her small isolated room with only few machines inside.

* * *

><p>"Namine? Are you okay? Do you know where you are?" A strange man adorned in white was talking in my direction I wasn't sure so though.<p>

"A-Are you talking to me? Is that my name Namine?"

"Oh dear. This is serious. May I ask you more questions?"

After what felt like forever the man left and I was allowed to rest my head.

* * *

><p>The doctor came out of the room with a very serious expression.<p>

"Doc! How is she!"

"She's awake and stable but, this is incredibly hard news we believe she has long term memory loss, she didn't remember her name nor her mother's name. You may see her if you want."

I put my hand on the hand and try to open the door. I don't have enough courage. . . I swallow a lump in my throat 'I have to go in she will remember something!"

A boy with blonde hair entered the room. I stare at him intently.

I look at her and smile. "Hi."

"I don't know who you are, But I really love you eyes." She smiled at me like the first day I met her

I choked a laugh out with tears following suit.

"I'm told that alot."

* * *

><p>Okay thanks to a review i re-did this as best as I ccould but I couldn't really change it much.<p> 


End file.
